


bed

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: Harvey never makes his bed.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	bed

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, pointless and plotless fluff. Hope you enjoy ❤️

Harvey never makes his bed.

Ever. 

On every occasion Donna has been to his apartment, his bed is always turned down, comforter thrown haphazardly across the mattress, sheets crumpled and pillows strewn everywhere.

Regardless of the day, time, whether or not he entertained a _guest_ the night before — it’s always the same.

Naturally, she gives him crap for it.

“Don’t you know how _good_ it feels to get into a freshly-made bed at night?”

Harvey scoffs, rolling his eyes, instead asking her why she’s here. Sometimes, if he’s feeling daring, he smirks and asks her if she’d like to test that theory, earning him an eye-roll of her own.

When they’re together, he still doesn’t make the bed; when she leaves before him in the morning and comes home to the misshapen pile of blankets, she inwardly groans, tells Rachel she lives with an animal and dutifully pulls the comforter up and rearranges the pillows.

The only time Harvey ever made the bed — the _only_ time — was after their first-second night together.

She exits her bathroom, robe around her shoulders and is shocked to find Harvey tucking neat hospital corners on the side of her bed.

Harvey.

_ Hospital corners. _

She asks him what he’s doing and he turns to her, sheepish.

“Making your bed.”

“You _never_ make the bed.”

He swallows, looks up at her with that same heart-stopping look he gave her the night before.

“No. But you do.”

Her breath catches.

So she kneels down, takes his hands in hers, runs her thumbs across his knuckles and says, “Leave it. We might mess it up later.”

His eyes sparkle and she thinks she’s never loved him more. And that’s saying something.

Harvey never makes their bed. But Donna doesn’t care.


End file.
